Well I'm bored
by KHkid1312020
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are bored, so what do they do? Go around the worlds pulling pranks! I suck at summaries, please R&R! NO flames! YES constructive criticism! Rated to be safe for later chapters.
1. The First day and part of the second

Title: Well I'm Bored… 

**Me: Welcome readers!**

**Riku: Nobody cares, get on with the disclaimer…**

**Me: Fine. I don't own KH, I wish I did (Don't we all?).**

**Riku: On with the story!**

**Me: Fine, but first, the setting.**

**Setting: Destiny Islands, its just a normal day, no heartless, no nothin'. Just Sora, Riku, and Kairi bored out of their minds.**

"Well I'm bored," Whined Sora for about the millionth time that day.

"We know Sora," scowled Riku and Kairi, who were actually bored themselves, but more annoyed then bored.

"Lets do something!" Shouted Sora. Kairi and Riku just looked at each other, wondering. Kairi was about to speak up, but Sora was already speeding toward the Paopu (I have no idea how to spell it…) Tree. Riku and Kairi, deciding to follow, did exactly that. As they reached the tree, Sora had already pulled down countless Paopu Fruits, and was throwing them in a pile.

"Wha…" Kairi didn't finish her sentence, a Paopu Fruit had been thrown in her face.

"We're gonna pull pranks!" Sora yelled gleefully.

"Not if you keep yelling it out into the sky…" An annoyed Riku muttered.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Was Riku's reply.

Kairi just stood there, bewildered. "How are we gonna prank with these?" She questioned.

"We cut 'em up and throw them in peoples food! Then see what happens!" Sora cried. Kairi, secretly loving the idea, objected.

"What's the point?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Sora answered.

"First, we have to eat." Said Riku.

"Why?" Asked both Kairi and Sora in unison.

"So we don't get ourselves!"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

So, after a quick snack, the trio began their slicing, which I'll skip because it was boring.

-One day later…-

Two large bags and one smaller one sat on a table in Sora's kitchen. His mom wasn't home, so it was the perfect base.

"Wait, what was the point of that snack yesterday if we're going pranking today?" Wondered a very confused Kairi. Deciding to forget about it, she grabbed her smaller bag and went on her way, Sora and Riku following suit. The trio then walked over to a small basket, each reached in and pulled out a piece of paper, their "Worlds to Prank" list…

Me: Now that that's over, the next few chapters will be in the characters' respective point of view. Oh, and a hint, Riku's a very evil prankster. Let's just say the snack wasn't-

Riku: SHUT UP!

Me: Fine, please review! No flames accepted, only constructive criticism! Somebody please tell me how to spell "Paopu" because I have no idea. If I'm getting it right, tell me!


	2. Destiny Islands

Well I'm Bored… 

**Me: Welcome back readers! Oh, and thank you "SourKeysAndRomanticHeartaches" for actually reviewing! THANK YOU!**

**Riku: This guy doesn't own KH, or any of the characters.**

**Me: I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Sora: We know.**

**Me: Anyways, this chapter's in Kairi's POV.**

**Kairi: Yay!**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Kairi's POV**

I looked down at my list, checking which world I was to prank first. _Destiny Islands, eh? That's just easier for me!_ I smiled a small smile before heading out toward the Paopu Tree, where Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were all having a picnic. Why? I have no idea. I hid beneath the bridge, where they couldn't see me. I opened my bag, and pulled out a smaller one, which had cut up Paopu Fruit in it. Now I just had to wait.

Twenty minutes later, I got my chance, the three picnickers decided to take a swim. I quickly hid the large bag in the shack and ran quickly and silently to their picnic. _Too easy. _I took a quick look at the lunches, figured where Selphie and Tidus sat, and hid some Paopu Fruit in their lunches. I looked to my right, the three picnickers had stopped, and they were talking. Then they started swimming back. I grew worried, and sprinted back to my hiding place, but then, deciding to hide someplace I could see, hid in the shack, with the door cracked open.

"Wow! This is the best food I've ever tasted!" Exclaimed Tidus, who'd just taken a bite of his sandwich. "You're right! Mine is so sweet!" Cried a hyper Selphie. Then, suddenly, her pupils got small, so did Tidus', I watched from my spot, wondering what was going on. Selphie and Tidus looked at each other, their pupils growing large this time. They pounced each other and started to make out! "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed along with Wakka. "WHO SAID THAT!" Cried a bewildered Wakka. "You did!" I yelled back. "Oh," muttered Wakka, who continued to stare at the two making out, his eye twitching.

After running a safe distance to one of the three Gummi Ships were parked, and found the last one left. _Sora and Riku already left… Dang it!_ _Could've asked them what was going on…_ She sighed, and jumped in her Gummi Ship, pressing the big green "GO" button. She was off to the second world on her list…

**Me: Another chapter done! Please Review, and tell me which world to do next not called Monstro and Traverse Town. Those two won't be done at all. Any other existing world will be though!**

**Kairi: What was up with Tidus and Selphie…**

**Me: That will be revealed in chapter 4!**

**Kairi: Fine…**

**Riku: Hehehehehe…**

**Me: See ya tomorrow! Or if not tomorrow, the next time I update.**


	3. Olympus Coliseum

**Well I'm Bored…**

**Chapter 3: Olympus Coliseum**

**Me: Hello, and welcome back to "Well I'm Bored…"**

**Sora: Today we follow me in Olympus Coliseum.**

**Me: Yep. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Kairi: KHkid1312020 doesn't own KH, he wishes he did (don't we all?), and he also doesn't own sniper brooms, they're owned by Of Light and Dark.**

**Me: YAY SNIPER BROOMS! Oh, and thank you reviewers!**

**Riku: As a side note, there will be one flashback in this chapter. That is all.**

**---**

**Sora's POV**

I looked down to my own list, wondering where I was going to go first… _Olympus Coliseum? Good… Very good… Hope Hades is there today!_ I saw it out of the corner of my eye and quickly pulled a sharp turn and down to the Underworld. _I wonder where Hercules is…_ Silently creeping out towards the Coliseum, I spotted exactly what I wanted, Hercules, Phil, and Meg getting ready for a lunch after Hercules' tournament. _This one will be easier than I thought!_ As the three left for the tournament, I went up, pulled a small orange sack out of the large bag, and emptied the contents. _What do I have to work with today… Alcohol? I think I got Riku's bag… Ah well. _I emptied the strong alcohol into Phil's, Meg's, and "Wonderboy's" drinks, all that was left now was to watch the tourney, then grab my trusty "Sniper Broom (© Of Light and Dark)" and finish the job. _Then I can go mess with Hades, Pain and Panic. _Grinning devilishly I ran over to the Coliseum to watch the fights.

-2 hours later-

"Well, the competition today wasn't that hard!" Exclaimed a happy Hercules, who had just won the tourney again. "That's because only half the competitors came once they heard you were in the tourney," Muttered Meg. "Who cares?" Whispered Phil. The three were headed straight for their lunches. _Too easy… _I stole out back to the Gummi Ship and grabbed a black mask and my Sniper Broom (its just a broom with a name). By the time I got back out, the three were already drunk, VERY drunk. _Erm, might've been a BIT to strong… _Phil was screaming "GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" to no one in particular. Meg was out cold, and Hercules was fighting to keep his insanity. I ran up to them and aimed my Sniper Broom at them. Of course, they were SO drunk that they thought it was a REAL sniper. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I yelled. Phil screamed like a little girl and jumped at me, but hit Hercules instead who had gotten up to punch me, Meg had just woken up and fainted at the sight of my Sniper Broom, and now Phil and Hercules were on the ground fighting each other tooth and fist. I backed away slowly, knowing what the two could do, and just in time. Phil had just used the "Urninator" on Hercules, sending broken urn pieces everywhere, knocking Hercules into sense. "What the!" cried Hercules before both Meg and Phil were attacking him. I took this chance to run. Back in the Underworld, I started out toward Hades' Chamber, which had been conveniently moved to the first room on the right. I reached in my large bag and pulled out a white sack. _Ok, hopefully its not strong alcohol this time… _I checked the contents to find… what was this… bucket of water… _Well, he DOES have lots of flames, water might piss him off severely. _So, bucket in hand, I climbed the VERY tall door and opened it a crack, then placed the bucket just right. I jumped down, knocked on the door and ran back behind a rock for cover. Peeking around it, I saw Hades open the door, and the bucket of water hit him. The bucket got stuck, and now he was screaming "PAIN AND PANIC, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" I knew this couldn't end up good, but I watched anyways. Pain and Panic were unluckily strolling by me, and were about to blow my cover before a grabbed them, gagged them with duct tape I always carried, bound them together, and threw them at Hades, who proceeded to tear them apart with his bare hands. I sprinted back to the Gummi Ship, and blasted off, thinking about a prank I pulled here a year or two ago.

_Flashback_

_I ran up to Cloud, and whispered something in his ear, his eye twitched, and he ran toward the tournament sign up. Soon he was in the tournament, slaughtering everything. What did I tell him you ask? I merely told him Sephiroth was in the platinum match, which was completely true. It was a horrible prank to be sure, but hey. I got a kick out of him murdering the stands because he saw a guy with white hair, he mistook it for silver…_

_/Flashback_

I looked out the window and then back to my list…

---

**Me: There ya have it! Another chapter. The flashback sucked, I lost my thought really badly, and couldn't think of it all day.**

**Cloud: You suck.**

**Kairi, Riku, and Sora: He's right.**

**Me: I know… Anyways, please R&R! See ya next time!**


	4. Agrabah

**Well I'm bored…**

**Chapter 4: Agrabah**

**Me: People, review! I need a popular vote on the next world I do, and any of you who have very good pranks please e-mail them to me!**

**Kairi: See that little blue button that says "Go"? PRESS IT!**

**Sora and Riku: YEAH! PRESS IT!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sora: He doesn't own KH, he wishes he did (Don't we all?) blah blah blah.**

**---**

**Riku's POV**

_Flashback_

_The three of us walked back for a snack after deciding to pull pranks. I knew we wouldn't start 'till tomorrow, but who cares! I had a prank of my own. I was gonna screw with the prank bags. Give 'em poisoned Papou Fruits, super-strong-alcohol, and who knows what else! So, after eating a sandwich, I got "food poisoning" and had to "run to the bathroom" to "vomit". SUCKERS! HAHAHA! So, now to check my own list and begin pranking…_

_/Flashback_

I jumped out of the Gummi Ship, and pulled out my supplies, a sleep gas bomb _This is gonna be graphic hehehehe… _and a gas mask. _PERFECT!_ I could ruin the world of Agrabah and torture its greatest evil in one day! I stealthily crept over to the Sultan's (sp?) and climbed up the wall, looking through a window. _BINGO!_ Jasmine and Aladin were in there, having lunch. I strapped on the gas mask, and tossed in the sleep bomb. Minutes later I was rewarded with peaceful snoring. I jumped in, and undressed both of them. _Damnit, why'd I have to choose this idea… screw my plaqued mind! SCREW IT I SAY! _And then, once that was done, I pushed them together! _The Sultan's gonna MURDER Aladin, I better get out of here! _So, leaving through the window, and tossing out my gas mask as FAR as possible, I escaped. Onto the animals! They had had a fight, so they were locked in separate cages. I didn't even need a prank bag for this, I merely summoned the keyblade and sliced through the bars, grabbed Abu, sliced open what's-his-name's cage, and tossed him in. For a precaution, I burned the cage shut with Dark Firaga. _Well, this is a short day. Damnit. I might as well watch the fireworks before torturing Jaffar. _I walked up to the door of the palace, and knocked. Soon, an attendant was their. I introduced myself, and said I was here to see Jasmine with a message from Aladin. He told me Aladin was already here. _Duh._ So I told him I needed my next message to carry. He let me in. _IDIOT!_ I walked up to Jasmine's room, and opened the door. The gas was gone, and Jasmine and Aladin were awake but… _UGH!_ I soon ran to the attendant, told him what I saw, and vomited on the floor as proof. Minutes later, Aladin was sentenced death. I would have to have Namine fix this. So I gave Kairi a quick cell phone call, and Namine was luckily able to do the job from there. I sighed in relief, and started out on my next victim. Jaffar.

Jaffar was really easy, being newly revived, he had no Genie powers. Or any power for that matter. He was a peddler. So I found his secrets, told them to his competition, told Jaffar that Aladin did it, and then ran for my life. All in all, it was the most boring prank ever. Even if I did get to watch Jaffar whip out a sword and slice through crowds of people. I'm evil! I got in the Gummi Ship, left, and looked at my list…

---

**Me: OK PEOPLE! REVIEW! Request the next world! It will be chosen by popular vote. If none is chosen, well. I have no idea how I'll choose it.**

**Sora, Kairi, and Riku: SO VOTE!**

**Namine: If you're wondering how I can screw with people's memories, even when I'm part of Kairi, its because I can split apart from Kairi! I DID IT IN KH2 PEOPLE!**

**Me: So see ya next time!**


End file.
